sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Game/Sequel
New Pokemon *New starters? **make them neutral to their own typing or to the typing stronger against them? ***i.e., Water/Ground, Water/Rock, Grass/Bug, Grass/Steel, Grass/Ice (probably not), Fire/Ground, Fire/Rock, Fire/Steel ***Grass/Electric dilophosaurus ***Water horse? seahorse/water horse kinda deal. Water/Dragon? ***Fire/Ice, Fire/Steel? Fire/Poison? Fire/Fairy - phoenix? *Pesquito evolution] *electric moth *Canadian goose - gets Storm Drain. migrating Pokeon. lore - before the weather started getting fucked up, it wasn't seen in the region very much *bug pokemon that becomes like trapped by a spider and ends up Bug/Ghost cobweb pokemon *grasshopper *jackalope (Rock/Normal -> Rock/Fighting), maybe make it a Bunnelby evo?\ *grass stalk pokemon that becomes a swordsman (Grass -> Grass -> Grass/Steel) *fire bomber ant gets to become an actual bomber/cropduster, with a Bug/Flying or Bug/Fire stinkbug. maybe give it an ability like "Take Off" that allows it to switch between flying and fire types? or something else *leech *potted plant pokemon that can evolve different ways - it starts out as like a succulent *cardboard box (Normal/Ghost) *cardboard box titan (Normal/Ghost), branch one *mimic (Dark/Ghost), branch two, when traded with metal coat *ball lightning (Fire/Electric) line *king fisher/heron/crane line *kiwi (Grass/Flying) *hagfish -> blobfish? *horseshoe crab *krill -> shrimp -> squat lobster? *clownfish *sleeper shark -> whale shark (Water/Steel or Water/Rock, maybe even drop the water typing) *migratory fish pokemon (salmon) **branch one - evolves into a mudfish, that then walks on land (mimicking evolution) **branch two - flying fish *catfish *ibis *bamboo warrior *spider monkey *a hermit crab that makes its home in Pokeballs *bush/sheep pokemon that evolves into like a llama shrubbery and then a giraffe shrubbery *bacteria slime (Poison) *"needle in a haystack" pokemon *macaw *Tykson - Fighting *Balbroa - Fighting *(final fighting type for the line) *glassblower two-stage (Rock) -> (Rock/Fire) *tarantula hawk *Mausomonstra (evolution of the headstone Pokemon, Rock/Ghost) *mirror prism pokemon (Rock/Psychic) *molecule pokemon *chemistry set pokemon? *a better rocket/jet dragon (Dragon/Steel) line *rotten egg/bad egg *fossils: **sabretooth **mammoth **ground sloth? **therizinosaurus (Rock/Dark) *legendary - Shelob-like spider, found in Spookswood Previous Mons *Kangaskid - Kangaskahn preevo *jellicent evos? *alt dwebble evolution? *werewolf mightyena? *Seviper/Zangoose evos? *Wormadam evos? **Burmy/Wormadam Beach Cloak (Bug/Water) * *Primeape evo? Fighting/Dark *opera jynx *drifblim zeppelin? Driffelin? *Donphan evo? *Chimecho evo? *Noctowl evo - Athenowl? Psychic/Flying Regional Forms *snorlax that is a grizzly bear? *more Oricorio forms ** Megas *Mega Fearow? *Mega Hariyama? reinclusion of Clawitzer and Corphish, as counterparts? Story Changes *new league: **E4 are Dragon, Psychic, Ground, Steel *enemy teams: **Team Hive **Team Frost **Neo Team Aqua *there's now a train line between the new orleans city and the city on the other side of dry gorge **there's a game plot point where the evil team hijacks the train and blows up part of the gorge bridge/rails. the champion (or somebody) uses their pokemon with magnet rise to hop over the gorge while you head over to fight the team leader(s) *the spookswood has been taken over by bugs *Mortimer is gone, his "lover" has returned as a Bug-type gym leader